Enchino the Mystic Forest Cancellation
The hit show Enchino the Mystic Forest shook the television industry with it's high tech live action filming and memorable, unique characters. The show received many awards and brought great success to everyone involved. The show itself was so huge, the likelihood of it being cancelled was slim to none. Due to this, the cancellation shocked nations everywhere, and no one does completely understand what truly happened. Only a series of unfortunate sequences that led to the show's fall and the forced stop to filming Enchino the Mystic Forest the Movie - Rise of Saad could be pieced together to understand how the beloved show was taken off air. Prior to Cancellation With over millions of views coming in every month, and thousands of dollars for every episode, Enchino was in it's prime. The success of season two had raised the show's popularity through the roof. Writers Fred Hugo and Jim Hanson stated they could go on for "forty or more seasons" with how much they loved the program. Many actors, including stars Luke P and Noah Mason, claimed they would gladly do many more seasons. Despite the occasional troubles, nothing seemed to be able to stop the show. The second movie had been planned, and they started shooting after having filmed all the episodes of season two. Episode twenty-seven had just aired, when it all started going downhill. Crew Troubles Before the filming of Enchino's first movie, actress Kristine Sandy had quit due to being unhappy with her pay, and how she didn't enjoy working with P. She was replaced by award winning actress Emma Watson, but her wrath didn't end there. Shortly after quitting, Sandy took to social media and spread many harmful rumors regarding P, Hugo, Hanson and many other people involved. She was publicly asked by Hugo to stop, and P fired back at her in an interview with New York Times. Sandy was silenced and simmered down. Since the Sandy incident, nothing seemed to go wrong until filming of the second movie. One person, claiming to work for the crew, started to leak personal things from the studio on social media anonymously. The biggest targets of this person were P and Mason, but they would occasionally attack Hugo and Hanson as well. When these phrases were put out there, P and Mason's reputations began plundering. They were often threatened or harassed, publicly and over email, many places started denying them opportunities, and viewers for the show dropped significantly. Though both men claimed the claims to be taken out of context and some of them not even happening, the damage was done. Seeing the damage from the posts, Hanson and Hugo brought the entire crew together for a meeting and demanded that the person responsible confess, or they would punish multiple people. When no one came forward, three suspects were subsequently fired. Feeling safer now, the filming for the movie continued. However, after a while, the online posts from the anonymous user continued. Upon discovery, another meeting ensued. Hugo delivered a speech before the meeting, demanding that the person responsible confess, or they would be potentially taken to court once they were tracked and found out. They refused to let anyone leave the meeting until someone confessed, and almost immediately, the perpetrator confessed. Hugo began to calmly address the offender, but Hanson proceeded to scream at the man for all the wrong he had done and demanded that he leave. The man didn't fight and walked out. Despite no longer being on the crew, he continued to talk down about the show to friends and on his accounts, but nothing could be done. At last the crew was seemingly at peace and could continue filming. A Bad Interview Not long after the social media incident, actor Andrew McOrange began to stir up trouble at the studio. McOrange reportedly started many fights with the poster, even after he had been asked to leave. Upon going into an interview on The O'Donnell Show, McOrange was asked for his opinions on the recent social media crisis. McOrange brought up his conversation with P a day prior, of which he took a quote out of context and sparked much controversy. Exaggerating what P had said, it sounded like he had insulted former actor Jimmy Buchanan's sexuality. P instantly called McOrange after the interview and reportedly cussed him out. McOrange had not realized how intense what he said was, but P was already facing it. P's emails were flooded with death threats and hate mail, as he publicly announced that the comment was taken out of context. Despite this, many people did not believe him, including Buchanan himself. Since, P never spoke a kind word to McOrange while on set. This was only the beginning, as McOrange soon afterward started talking about more private things said on the set of the show in public. The images and reputations of Mason, Hugo, Hanson, Reginald and many others involved diminished. Hugo and Hanson met with McOrange "probably over three times" to tell him to stop, but he didn't. Quitting P and Mason had stopped coming to most filming and recording sessions for the movie, often leading to them being canceled. It started to become clear that the show was not going to last much longer. It seemed that everyone involved's reputations worsened by the day. One night, P was at a party with girlfriend and fellow Enchino actress Ana Scarr, when he received a phone call from Hugo. Hugo asked P to come in to do work on the movie, to which P supposedly replied "Fuck Enchino, and fuck the movie. I'm done.", then he hung up. Knowing the pain her boyfriend was going through, Scarr called Hugo to tell him that she was also done with the show. That night, Hugo angrily threw a laptop across the room, then started to cry. The next day, P spoke to Mason and told him that he and Scarr had quit the show. Mason, feeling that he'd need to do the same to rebuild his reputation and maintain his sanity, sent Hugo a resignation email. It is rumored that the email had a photo attached of Donald Trump putting the Enchino logo in the trash can with the caption that read "This is your home." Shutting it Down Hugo brought the news to Hanson that P, Mason and Scarr had all quit. Hanson then shoved all the papers off his desk aggressively, before saying "No Luke, no Noah, no show." The two writers delivered the news to the rest of the crew that the show was canceled, which would be made known to the public in due time. Most of the footage that had already been filmed and script copies of the movie were burned, with Reginald holding onto the main footage, never to release it. By the time the episode The Enchino Award Show aired, the show had already been decided to be canceled. Less than a week later, the writers and Reginald came forward to deliver the sad news to the world. Enchino the Mystic Forest was taken off the air, with the final parting gift being the release of season two on DVD. After the Show After the horrifying downfall of the show, both Hugo and Hanson took breaks from writing for a while. Reginald continued to direct films, primarily for The Entertainment Channel. Mason continued his radio talk show career, occasionally doing voice acting roles. P continued to act and write, but shortly after Enchino's cancellation, the reality show hosted by P, Silly Survivor, was also canceled due to lack of people tuning in and low ratings. Scarr stayed by his side. Ahsan Tariq went into seclusion from the media, going about his life in a normal way. Watson continued her acting career, whereas her contract with TEC was nearing it's end anyway. Many months later, after popular demand and many polls and letters, Hugo pitched the idea to Hanson of revamping the show. They agreed to try it out, and called P and Mason immediately, both of which agreed to be in it. Writing began for the show that is known today as Mystic Forest Fighters, which has equaled the success that Enchino had made. Category:Media